


See You Never

by isurahikari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurahikari/pseuds/isurahikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of girl steals Kanaya's first kiss and just leaves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow cone. Kanaya Maryam was in desperate need of a pina colada snow cone. She needed sugar like she needed some ear plugs to protect her from this terrible metal concert. Naturally, she would be forced to chaperone her little brother and his friends on a day when she could have sewed, especially after she had found that pattern for a lovely red skirt. Why did she let Karkat convince her? She rolled her eyes at herself. How could she have not let him convince her, she was melting snow cone in that boy's hands, once he pulled out his puppy dog eyes and pouted, although if she mentioned it, he'd snap at her. Karkat was only adorable on his own terms, and he'd used those terms to sway her, and that, she thought to herself, was why she was now currently standing in line to buy a snowcone and nursing a throbbing headache that pounded in time with the music.

She sighed in exasperation and reached for her wallet, grumbling silently to herself that everything was overpriced here, even the snow cones that were necessary for a sugar high, if you didn't want to drink, which she didn't and couldn't. She delicately licked the icy cone and started to walk back to where she had been hovering for the past seven hours, the tents where they sold the graphic t-shirts for the bands. Did it  _have_ to be an all day festival too? Only four more hours left to go. Kanaya whisked past the other people in line, when a blonde, who had been directly behind her in line, spoke up.

"Damn you." She said, and Kanaya whirled around.

"Excuse me?" She replied scathingly, eyebrows raised. People at concerts were always so rude, she'd much rather be back at home, emailing her knitting group and talking about the new skirt she'd been making in her head for the past four hours.

"I said, damn you." The girl repeated. "I was gonna buy that for you, y'know? Be gentlemanly and shit. Sort of anyway." She cackled. "Normally I have the guts, but I hesitated for just a second and you were on the move." The blue raspberry snow cone in her hand was beginning to melt slightly, and a drop of blue rolled down the girls long, bony, pointer finger. She licked it off and Kanaya gulped. This girl was pretty, and not as rude as she originally thought.

"Are you drunk?" Kanaya blurted, mentally hitting herself. Who was being rude now? She just couldn't help it, it was all so bizarre.

"No, I'm flirting with you, genius." The girl retorted, smirking at her. "I'm saying I could have bought you that snow-cone because your ass is the best thing to walk in the since the burger truck got here. But you were too quick, and I hesitated 'cuz you're hot. Hence, damn you."

Kanaya opened her mouth.

Kanaya shut her mouth.

"My name's Vriska," the girl said, taking a big icy bite out of her snow cone, and making Kanaya shudder. People who just bit into ice cream and snow cones freaked her out.

"My name is Kanaya. Your flirting is flattering, I admit, but it's altogether discerning, so I appreciate it, but-" She took a step back, heart beating loud in her chest.

"What is  _with_ your vocabulary? You're like a walking, talking dictionary!" Vriska sniggered, taking another step towards her. Vriska had to have been a good five inches shorter than Kanaya, at 5'10, but she was still intimidating, even if she was flirting and not threatening her at gunpoint, which Kanaya didn't doubt she could have done.

"I suppose I just enjoy being classy," Kanaya fired back, surprised at herself for being so sassy. A pointed remark at Vriska's apparent lack of her preferred kind of class? An edgy move for her, especially to someone she just met. She floundered, trying to figure out a way to soften the blow so she wouldn't find herself getting ganged up on by a cute, but violent-looking metalhead with blue streaks in her wavy blonde hair.

Vriska threw her head back and  _laughed._ "Ahahahaha, nice one! You're right, I'm not classy. I am cute though, right? Right? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, don't leave me hanging like that!"

Kanaya blushed, smiled, and nodded. "I can't really argue, now can I? Are you sure you're not drunk? It seems a very likely possibility, if you don't mind my saying." Pretty girls didn't exactly come up to her very often and start blatantly hitting on her, that was for sure.

"Aw, do you really think I'm that much of a rule breaker? I'm only fifteen, babe, and there's a bunch of high strung Law-Abiding Larry's about, if you know what I mean," She slung an arm around Kanaya's shoulders, pulling the brunette close. "Do you think the only way for someone to think you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen is for them to be drunk? Impossible."

Now she was really blushing, a bright red like her brother's burgundy eyes. "It doesn't happen that often. I'm surprised you're my age, you seem older." She chose to ignore that she'd been called babe, and the close proximity they were now in, and focused her mind on what she would have preferred Vriska wear, something she did often with people. She was cuddled up to a perfect stranger in  _jeans_ , for god's sake.  _Ratty_ jeans.

"How do you feel about hanging out by the river with me?" Vriska asked suddenly, her deep cerulean eyes lighting up. "It's almost seven-thirty, the sunset's gonna show up and turn everything prettier than it already is." She winked. "And I'd like the chance to get to talk to you more."

"A-are you always this spontaneous?" Kanaya stuttered out as Vriska caught her hand and they started to walk down the hill that was spotted in couples making out fuirously.

"Spontaneity is my speciality. Do you appreciate the big words?" Vriska quipped playfully, tightening their hands together, "C'mon cutie, move your butt!"

As they ran down to the river, Kanaya heard the distant sound of a guitar riff. Karkat would make his way back to the main stage to watch the bands and find his sister nowhere to be found. Would he be worried? Maybe a little. She was supposed to supervise him after all. But looking at Vriska, who had kicked off her cheap flip flops and was now splashing her feet in the water, she let go of her responsibiliies for a moment. Maybe this was what the music Karkat always listened to was telling her to do. To let go, and have fun, and maybe flirt a little with a pretty girl who was gesturing for her to play too.

"I might get wet!" She protested, and Vriska lewdly stuck her tongue out and waggled her eyebrows. "Not like that! I mean my shirt," She tried to correct herself, but she was laughing too hard.

"I could buy you a t-shirt at the tents," Vriska suggested teasingly, "I'm sure you'd look good in a Blood, Sex, and Screams t-shirt."

Kanaya snorted. "Like I'd wear that. They're incredibly tacky."

"Wow, fuck me sideways, I could have swoooooooorn you were a metalhead. Damn!" She snapped her fingers and sarcastically rolled her eyes. "C'mon, seriously, just get in! It'll be fun, and who cares if your clothes get messed up? I'm guessing you have plenty more, and this is the perfect moment."

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and kicked off her black flats, wading into the water. Her skirt did get wet and tangled around her legs, and it was cold, but she was too happy to care if her shivers were from cold water or from excitement. "Perfect moment for what?"

Time seemed to slow down as Vriska placed her hand on Kanaya's cheek, and pulled in close. "For this."

Their lips met and all thought left Kanaya's mind and all she could focus on was how her jade green lipstick was probably going to get seriously smudged with blue and how she was going to explain that one to her mother. She tried to hold onto every detail, Vriska' ratty gray skinny jeans, her cheap red flip flops, the black tank top that had rips in the bottom seams. The way their hands got entangled in each other's hair, and how glad she was that Vriska was careful not to mess up her styled hair. She focused on her lips, the thin upper and full lower, and how they felt against her own, how this was her first kiss, and that she was so, so glad she'd agreed to go to the concert with Karkat and his friends. Oh god, she was so glad.

When Vriska finally broke away, their hands were still interlocked, and their gazes never left each other. Kanaya didn't want to let go. Whoever this girl was, she was pretty sure she could fall in love with her.

"Bye!" Vriska said, unlinking her hands and running down the hill.

_Wait. What?!_

"Where are you going?!" Kanaya yelled indignantly.

"I gotta go!"

 _Not without my phone number, you don't!_ She raced after the teenage girl, ignoring the drunken cheers from the passerby. What the hell kind of person stole her first kiss and then  _left?!_ A stray soda can sent Kanaya sprawling on the ground, wincing at the chafing from the ground. She finally stopped, panting heavily. Vriska was gone. A small tear pulsed in the corner of her vision, and she punched the ground in frustration, an uncharacteristic move.

"Kanaya?!" Karkat said with alarm, running over from the main stage, "What the fuck happened? Where did you go? Where were you? Who the hell was that? And what happened to your lipstick? Are you ok?"

"Karkat." She said, "This will be a very strange story..."

* * *

"She did what?!" Karkat shouted, making Kanaya's room echo. Her thirteen year old brother certainly had some pipes on him, and honestly it annoyed her to death. Why did he and her mother have to be so loud?

"Shush, you'll wake up mom." Kanaya chided, spinning back to her computer and scrolling through pictures.

"How long have you been searching facebook for her?" He asked, perching on her shoulder and watching, a furrowed frown on his face.

"A couple of hours." She admitted. "I don't know her last name, or where she's from, so it's kind of difficult." She paused at a girl with blond hair and glasses, trying to conjure up Vriska's face in her mind. No, that wasn't right. Or was it? No.

"Damn right it's difficult." Karkat muttered. "The only thing you know about her is how good she is in bed."

"Middle schoolers shouldn't have that kind of mouth." She retoreted, smacking him on the shoulder. "We only kissed, alright? You know, like you've been imagining doing with Terezi for three years? She's so amazing, I think she might just be the person for me" Her eyes sparkled and she scrolled down the list with renewed strength.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You knew her for five minutes, if that, how do you know she's the girl- er, person for you?" He asked, peering over her shoulder. "What did she look like anyway?"

"Karkat, you'll know someone is the One when you see them. She had long blond hair, and glasses, and these incredible blue eyes, and she was dressed in these horrible ratty clothes, but they _worked_ for her, even if it's not really my kind of thing-"

Karkat held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Forget it, I don't want to know. Do you really think you'll find her?"

"Yes! I stay optimistic, little brother!" She singsonged. "Please leave me in peace, if you wouldn't mind."

"Why she picked you, I'll never know. Good luck." Karkat said wryly, shutting her door on his way out.

* * *

6 months

Kanaya lay awake, as usual. Still thinking about her first kiss, like always. She was beginning to forget things. What exact shade of blue were her eyes? Cereulean...Or was it turquoise? It was a distinctive blue, she was sure. How did her voice sound again? Kind of raspy? It was hard to imagine when all her fantasties sounded like Kanaya talking to herself. She had to keep correcting herself when her imagination drifted off, things like "She wouldn't say that", "That's not how she smelled," "I tripped on a soda can, not a beer bottle".

Just how soft were Vriska's lips?

She couldn't remember.

* * *

8 months

"Kanaya, why are you still looking?" Her mother said, nestling her head on Kanaya's shoulder as she searched different keywords, a habit Karkat had picked up as well. "It's been almost a year. Sweetie, I know you liked her, but..." She trailed off. Everyone had been trying to tell her that it was impossible to ever find her again without actually telling her it was impossible, including herself. Just another five minutes of searching, then she'd go to bed for the night. Yeah, just another five minutes. Maybe she'd skipped over something when she first searched this keyword.

"You are taking the fact that she is a girl remarkably well." Kanaya murmured. It had been hard telling her mother about Vriska, but she reacted remarkably well, even wanted to know every detail, although Kanaya was in no way repeating every detail, even if she could perfectly remember them all...

Her mom shrugged. "I don't care what people have down their pants, as long as it's fun!" She flashed a cheesy grin. It tugged at her heartstrings, made her smile kind of sadly. It sounded like something Vriska would have said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

1 year

She'd never find her. Never! She hit her keyboard in frustration and despair, wishing, hoping, praying she'd find her. But it was time. It had been a year. Kanaya knew when she should give up, even if she didn't want to. She hated admitting defeat, but this was tearing her apart. Checking her facebook, looking for any trace of her, even running up to people who looked a little like her, it was pathetic, and if there was one thing Kanaya was, it was classy and reserved above all life threw at her.

She knew she loved Vriska, and probably always would, but it was time to stop.

nnnn

May, Sophmore year.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose," The blonde said, extending her hand. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh, it's ok. My name is Kanaya." She said, re-gathering her books. Rose knelt to help her and Kanaya turned pink. They almost looked similar, both dressed in skirts, although Kanaya's was long and red, her favorite, and Rose's was short and lilac, an a-line that perfectly outlined her small hips-

She needed to stop staring.

"T-thank you," Kanaya said shyly, piling the last book into her arms.

"No problem. Hey, I know this is really sudden, but there's a group of us going to see a movie this weekend, do you want to go? I feel like I want to spend more time with you" Rose asked, purple headband shining in the light.

Kanaya had heard that one before.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

October

"How's Rose?" Kanaya's mom said eagerly.

"Why do you want to know?" Kanaya said, clicking through online stores, looking for a pattern for a scarf. It was Rose's birthday soon, and she had the perfect idea.

"She's your first girlfriend!" She whined, "I wanna meet her!"

"Hush, please. Rose is my first girlfriend, yes, but it's really not that big of a deal." Kanaya smiled to herself. It was kind of a big deal. Their four month was coming up soon too. It marked the longest anything she'd ever had relationship wise, really the only thing she'd ever had relationship wise. Rose Lalonde was lovely, and classy, and everything she could ever want in a girl, it was positively true. Really.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

" _Mom."_

* * *

August, Junior Year

Eighth day of junior year and Kanaya was stuck in math. Why couldn't time go on quicker so she could go to fashion design? It was her only class where she could doodle dresses and not get in trouble, and there was a vision of a empire waist prom dress dancing around in her head. Not to mention it was one of the classes she had with Rose.

There were only two more years of high school. Nice. Junior year was the year of grades and stress, and Kanaya was well prepared. Her life was a dress pattern, and she knew exactly where to go, and not just because she'd been sewing since grade three. She had her entire life planned out, to the very mark, with little tucks prepared in case she bombed a test or got sick. Kanaya Maryam was the very epitome of organized and prepared.

"Class, I know that we know most of you at the this point," the teacher said excitedly, "I mean, we can't help it, most of you have been in this town since elementary, but we have a new student! Yay!" This teacher was always thrilled with every change in the day, whether it be good or bad.

 _A new student...? That's strange_. Kanaya deftly flipped her pencil as the new girl walked in, and immidiately her eyes went up and down. Her hair was blonde with fading cerulean blue streaks and faintly curled below her shoulders. She was wearing black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and were frayed at the bottom, she wore scuffed red leather boots, her plaid shirt hung on her bony frame and Kanaya could see the glint of her glasses.

_Oh my god._

"Hey nerds, I'm Vriska."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe audibly gasping in a room full of bored teenagers wasn't the best of ideas. But there were more pressing problems, like Kanaya's long lost first kiss, who after two years reappeared out of nowhere. Wonderful. Every head whipped back around to stare at her and her cheeks heated up like a fire over which to roast marshmallows.

Vriska probably had marshmallows just for the occasion, Kanaya could tell by the shit-eating grin she was sporting. Her hair was shorter now, and the blue streaks were faded a bit, but her eyes were still the same, uptilted and mischievous, behind thin framed glasses. A deep coral blue that made her stomach flutter.

"Hey Kanaya," She purred, smugly twirling her hair.

"Vriska." She muttered through her teeth. Dammit she remembered her name.

"Oh, you two already know each other?" The teacher exclaimed, "Well, that's great! Vriska will have someone to help her around all day."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Vriska said sweetly, smiling at the teacher. As she slunk through the clusters of kids, she never took her striking eyes off Kanaya. It was like the concert all over again, and Kanaya was a mix of anger, shock, and giddy joy that she didn't dream this girl.

She sat down right next to her and slapped her notebook on the table, which was apparently all the school supplies she needed. The only real thing a cool kid needed at school was a cocky attitude, and Vriska definitely had that. Bitch. "Heyyyyyyyy cutie, did'ja miss me?" She winked.

"No. I didn't." Kanaya said flatly, staring at her bookbag. "Also do not call me that."

"Aw, why not? It suits you." She grinned again. "Suited you then, suits you now..."

Kanaya whirled to her right to glare at Vriska, eyebrows raised incredulously that she would even dare to bring that up. "Don't you even. Do you know how long I-" She cleared her throat. "That was a long time ago, and I have a girlfriend."

"Good for you? That would be relevant if I was flirting, and I wasn't, so don't get your hopes up." The smile remained on her face, unchanged, and Kanaya gritted her teeth even more. This was ridiculous. "So my theory was proven true, as always."

"What theory?" She asked exasperatedly.

"That girls kiss better than boys." Her voice was teasing, and it made Kanaya blush even more. It was soft and lilting and it annoyed the hell out of her that her reaction was to be shy, like Vriska still had her captivated.

"You had nothing to do with that, and I don't love Rose because of our kisses." She harrumphed.

"Rose, huh? Pretty name."

Shit.

"Shut up."

"Oh, but why would I? You're so cute when you blush."

The blush grew and Kanaya frowned. " _Shut up_. Why do I have to deal with you?"

"Might as well get used to it," Vriska giggled, evilly, Kanaya thought, "I'm in all your classes." She held Kanaya's schedule in her tiny hand and Kanaya snatched it away, scowling.

"Thief."

"Ok, ok." Vriska acquiesced, holding her hands up like a caught criminal. "You've got me." The bell rang shrilly, and to her dismay, Kanaya found that Vriska was waiting by her side like a puppy. A smug, annoying, self-righteous, bitchy, puppy.

This was going to be a long day.

nnnnnn

"Kanaya, I saved us a seat." Rose's soft voice soothed Kanaya's frazzled nerves, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat by her girlfriend. She kissed her on the cheek hello, and they spent a moment looking into each other's eyes, as they so often did. Her brother often made fun of them for that, saying that if they were gonna have eyesex to at least warn him first. The moment was broken when Vriska hopped into the seat on Kanaya's other side, and she bit back an irritated groan.

"Who's this?" Rose asked curiously, peering at Vriska, who was unabashedly staring at her.

"Oh, Kanaya hasn't told you about m-"

"She is just a girl I met a couple of summers ago. Vriska." She turned to glare at her, to shut her up. The last thing she needed was Vriska to compare kissing techniques with Rose, or use her overconfident flirting on  _her_ girlfriend just to be exasperating.

"Oh." Rose said. "I'm Kanaya's girlfriend, Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I knoooooooow." Vriska smirked. "She's told me  _all_ about you, and you're just as cute as she said. How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year." Kanaya muttered, trying to look bigger so she could try and block the view between the two. Rose smiled at her, and she gave a sheepish shrug. She  _was_ cute, and even though it was embarrassing, she was a little glad Vriska had said that. They were a match made in heaven.

Vriska didn't belong in heaven.

She got suspiciously silent as class started, which Kanaya was infinitely pleased about. Pure, undulated silence, and time for the art teacher to reintroduce herself. She'd always felt very close to the art teacher. Maybe it was because of her fabulous accent, maybe because of the similarity in their appearances, both with short, dark haircuts, and a fondness for long, classy skirts, or maybe, because as a whole, she kicked ass. For whatever reason, she was awesome, and her class filled Kanaya with relaxed glee.

At least until she heard a voice from the back of the room go, " _Serket_?"

"Ampora!" Vriska exclaimed, reeling back around and charging for the tall boy. They hugged each other tightly, with Vriska throwing her arms around his neck, and him twirling her around in the air.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, hm?" Kanaya almost laughed at his expression. Why was he so happy to see her? He looked like a dog whose master had just returned from a year long trip.

"I didn't know you were here." Vriska said, "It's been a long time."

"A long time since we've had a hatedate? Oh baby, has it." So they  _both_ flirted like that. Oh god. A partnership that could very well drive Kanaya insane.

"You know her?" Kanaya asked.

"Fuck yeah, I know her! You're talkin' to her partner in crime an' sloppy makeouts since grade seven! Until you movved, that is. How many schools did you get kicked outta, anyway?"

Vriska shrugged, as did the annoying fashion disaster that was...this dude. Partner in crime, more like a lost kitten, looking for handouts. Ew. Thank god Kanaya didn't throw herself at Vriska like that when she first met her, she'd never let herself forget it.

"Aw Kanaya, why the sour face?" Vriska teased, "Feeling a little jealous?"

"No. Keep trying, if you consider it necessary, to try and delude yourself into thinking I still care about anything you do or say or anything anyone else does or says about you. I don't."

"I do."

Eridan's face lit up after a second of starting at the two teenage girls. He snapped out of nowhere, making a shy girl in the front row jump.

"You're the gill!"

"Don't you mean girl?" Kanaya said vexedly.

"Yeah. Gill. You're the gill Vris met at the concert and totally made out w-"

"Shhhhhh!" Kanaya hissed, slapping her palm over Eridan's mouth. Vriska did nothing, just watched pompously, obviously pleased that she was so hushhush about it because that meant she still cared. Dammit.

"Hey Vriska!" Another voice called. More? Just how many people had this girl tricked, just like her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i apologize. but hey! look! things! things are happening!
> 
> if anyone has suggestions on what should happen, or would like to let me know what they think, I'd love to be enlightened. Thanks guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy! I restarted it, alrighty? I'm deciding it's no longer on hiatus, but I will be rewriting all this shit I wrote before, because honestly, looking back it's really fucking shitty. I'm back! it's back! Lesbians! Woooooooo! Review please, let me know what you think and I have a really horrible awful headache that I fought through for you guys to write this, so you should love me.


End file.
